zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Vinci
Franco „Frank” Vinci - drugorzędny antagonista drugiej połowy gry Mafia II z 2010 roku. Jest przywódcą Rodziny Przestępczej Vinci. Jego dwaj najbardziej znani członkowie to Leo Galante i Derek Pappalardo. Pojawia się na spotkaniu z Carlo Falcone rekrutującym Vito Scalettę do rodziny przestępczej Falcone. Wysyła swoich ludzi, aby porwali Joe Barbaro, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Chińczycy próbują go zabić. Biografia Przeszłość Frank Vinci urodził się na Sycylii w 1885 roku w znanej rodzinie mafiosów. Po przybyciu do Empire Bay w 1908 roku z bliskim przyjacielem Leo Galante, Vinci szybko zorganizował biznes wymuszeń i przemyt we włoskiej społeczności imigrantów. Razem zbudowali najbardziej udaną organizację przestępczą w historii miasta. Frank działa dyskretnie, mając bliskie powiązania z politykami i policją. Kiedy pieniądze z prohibicji wyschły na początku lat 30., napięcie między rodzinami Vinci i Moretti wybuchło w wojnę Vinci-Moretti. Wyłonił się z konfliktu zwycięski, ale osłabiony, co ostatecznie kosztowało go jego prymat świata podziemnego, ponieważ stracił kontrolę nad wieloma operacjami rodzinnymi. Wydarzenia z Mafii II 66 lat później, w 1951 r., Frank Vinci był jednym ze świadków, kiedy Joe Barbaro i Vito Scaletta zostali wprowadzeni do rodziny przestępczej Falcone. Po zakończeniu ceremonii udzielił im porady, aby nie handlować narkotykami, ponieważ było to częścią ich polityki. Chociaż trzymając się tego by nie sprzedawać narkotyków, to samo nie można powiedzieć o rywalizujących szefach mafii Alberto Clemente i Carlo Falcone, ponieważ obaj zdecydowali się rozpocząć handel narkotykami. Falcone zabił Clemente i spiskował z Eddie Scarpą, aby obalić rodzinę przestępczą Vinci. Pierwszym celem miał być Leo Galante, ale Vito uratował mu życie, ostrzegając go o zabójstwie, powodując ucieczkę Galante z Empire Bay. Po tym, jak Joe i Vito zmasakrowali masę Triad w odwecie za zamordowanie ich przyjaciela Henry'ego Tomasino, Triady obwiniały włoską mafię i zaczęły grozić Vinci. Chcąc dojść do sedna sprawy, Vinci porwał zarówno Joe, jak i Vito, i przyprowadził na plac budowy w celu przesłuchania. Para zaprzeczyła jakiejkolwiek wiedzy, a Vinci wyszedł, aby zostali pobici. Zarówno Joe, jak i Vito zdołali uciec, zamordowali wielu gangsterów pracujących dla Vinci i uciekli. Gdy wojna wymykała się spod kontroli, a gliniarze chcieli aresztować Falcone, Galante wrócił do Empire Bay, aby przeprowadzić negocjacje z Vito, zlecając mu zabicie Falcone, a to z kolei zostanie oszczędzone, ponieważ Vinci i Triady chcieli go zabić. Później Vito wykonał to zadanie i zabił Falcone w jego obserwatorium, prawdopodobnie kończąc wojnę między włoską mafią a triadami. Ciekawostki * Frank miał najmniejsze pojawienie w Mafii II jako boss, pojawiając się tylko w dwóch krótkich scenach w grze. Jednak jest on wymieniony dość często i odgrywa dużą rolę w fabule. * Jego rezydencję zajmuje sędzia Hillwood w DLC do gry Mafia II Jimmy's Vendetta, jednak nie jest to uważane za kanon głównej fabuły. Rezydencja Vinci znajduje się w głównej grze, jednak jest niekompletna. Oznacza to, że miał on odegrać większą rolę w głównej historii i być może mieć więcej czasu na pokaz niż w wydanym produkcie. * Jest najbardziej honorowym szefem mafii spośród Carlo Falcone i Alberto Clemente. * Jest jedynym szefem mafii w Empire Bay, który przetrwał wydarzenia Mafii II. * Nie wiadomo, czy nadal żyje podczas wydarzeń w Mafii III. W grze pojawia się znacznie starszy Leo, a Sal Marcano (główny antagonista gry) jest zaangażowany w zlecenie Empire Bay, ale nie wiadomo, czy Frank Vinci nadal działa w tym czasie. Gdyby był, miałby 83 lata. * Jego nie chęć wobec handlu narkotykami jest podobne do Vito Corleone z Ojca Chrzestnego. en:Frank Vinci Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mafia Kategoria:Mafiosi Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Wymuszacze